


Firewhiskey, shaken not stirred

by RoEstel



Series: 翻译作品 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Funny, Gen, Voldemort was killed by a Muggle
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: 霍格莫德开进了一辆阿斯顿·马汀。送给图拉的生贺翻译旧文搬运
Series: 翻译作品 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929379





	Firewhiskey, shaken not stirred

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Firewhiskey, shaken not stirred](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/694690) by cannonator. 



7月27日对于霍格莫德来说是一个历史性的日子。这是有史以来第一次有一辆麻瓜的车进入村子，所以自然的，在霍格莫德居住的巫师们都十分好奇。男人和女人都在看着街上，希望能瞥见一眼。而小巫师们则在车周围跟着跑，希望能跟上去。

Aberforth Dumbledore那时正在拿出火焰威士忌，他根本没看那车一眼。Madam Rosemerta看着那辆车开到了角落，然后停在了猪头酒吧前面。一个大约三十中旬年纪，身着一件黑色麻瓜西装的男人下了车，进入了酒吧。

“哦，他可真英俊，”Rosemerta夫人想着，“那辆车看上去也很棒。那个麻瓜出身的说这是辆很贵的车，阿斯顿马汀——他是那么叫的。”

男人走进昏暗破旧的酒吧，然后四处环顾着。酒吧里只有两个人，一个看上去还没达到法定饮酒年龄，而另一个是酒保。他走到柜台边坐下，就坐在那个孩子身边，然后用指关节敲了敲台子。

“我看到你进来了，伙计，不需要敲坏你那该死的关节。”Aberforth说，“你想要点什么？”

“One martini, shaken not stirred。*”这个陌生人说。

“我们这儿没有Martini。只有火焰威士忌和黄油啤酒。”

“好吧，既然这样的话，一杯火焰威士忌，摇晃的不要搅拌的。”陌生人回答，一边环顾着酒吧。

Aberforth把一个瓶子和一个杯子放到桌子上然后说：“这是威士忌，这是杯子，你自己晃吧。”

这个陌生人并没有在意酒保的无礼，把琥珀色的液体倒进玻璃杯。他喝了一小口然后把头转向身边的那个男孩，问：“说真的，我这是在哪儿？”

男孩放下他的杯子，转头看着他，毫无疑问他喝醉了，“你在一间酒吧里，嗯，就是能让你喝上一口，然后缅怀你死去的教父的地方。并且在这儿我觉得我就是个傻瓜。”

陌生人转向酒保询问，但是Aberforth没理他，正小声地嘟哝着什么。于是他又看向那个男孩，问：“你叫什么？”

“Harry Potter，你呢？”

“James Bo...”他还没说完就被打断了，只听那个男孩激动地大叫：“爸！你回来了？！你给我带巧克力蛙了吗？”

‘我的确睡过不少女人，但是我敢确定即使我有个儿子也绝对不会已经这么大了。’Bond想，所以他一边轻拍着Harry的后背一边拿走了他的酒杯，说：“清醒一点儿，孩子！我不是你父亲，我是Bond，James Bond。”

花了好一会儿，Harry终于让他的大脑清醒了一点儿，他说：“哦，刚刚对不起，我想我喝的火焰威士忌有点儿太多了……嗯，你好，Mr.Bond，什么风把你吹到了霍格莫德？”

“我正在度假，还有，我的车坏了。”Bond回答。

“你是个麻瓜？”Harry瞪大了眼睛，有点难以置信地问。

“那是一种骂人的话吗？”Bond问。

“不，当然不！”Harry忙说，“我的意思是，嗯，你，你没有魔力？”

“如果你是那个意思的话，那么女人们都认为我很有‘魔力’，但如果你指的是巫师，那么不，我不是巫师。”Bond说。

Harry问：“你怎么知道我们的存在的？”

“我为政府工作，专门找那些‘秘密’。”Bond回答。然后他们在寂静中坐了一会儿，Bond继续问：“你的教父去世了？他是怎么死的？”“他是被恐怖分子Lord Voldemort和他的追随者Bellatrix Lestrange杀掉的，他也是杀害我父母的凶手。”

“我很抱歉。”Bond说，接下来又是一段难堪的寂静，他又问，“你刚刚说恐怖组织，我想——也许有可能——他们与伦敦大量和煤气爆炸事故有关吗？”

“他们跟一切都有关系，屠杀麻瓜是他们最爱的事情。”Harry回答。“那你们的政府为什么不采取一些措施呢？”

“他们在努力，但是不利因素太多了。嗯，大概十六年前，一个预言家说我是那个将杀了他的人，反正类似于此的话。但我个人认为她高估我了，但是到目前为止还没有迹象表明她是错的。我和Lord Voldemort必须有一个死在另一个人手里。”

“那你为什么不去杀了他？”Bond问到。

“他说，‘为什么你不去杀了他’，因为他该死的可以永生，这就是为什么！”Harry大吼着说。他们又在寂静里坐了好几分钟，Bond喝完了他的酒，然后说：“你看，为什么我们不定个约定，我会解决Voldemort，而你要帮我个忙。”

“这不会有用的，我们中的一个必须死在另一个的手里，这是那个预言家说的。”Harry无奈地回答。

“这可以用很多方式达到，比如你可以雇一个雇佣兵去杀了Voldemort，这样的话Voldemort还是在你手上死的，因为是你雇了那个雇佣兵。”Bond说。

“你是一个雇佣兵吗，Mr.Bond？”Harry问。

“不，我是MI6的特工。”Bond说，“那么，你觉得怎么样？我会帮你杀了Voldemort。”

“那我需要做什么作为回报？”“我想让你加入MI6。”Bond回答。

“为什么你想让我当个特工？”“因为我们现在亟需一个巫师，而你正好在这儿。在说了，即使是麻瓜，也听说过你Harry Potter。”——Harry闻言痛苦地呻吟了一声——“并且你可以得到乐观的薪水，免费的酒，还有美女。”

“我能得到一辆车么？”Harry问。“可以，你可以自己随便选。我个人推荐Aston Martin。那么，你觉得怎么样，Harry Potter？”

“哦，这见鬼的有什么不好的呢？我加入，就这么说定了。”Harry说。

“你需要醒醒酒，Harry，我们离开这儿吧。”Bond一边说一边从椅子里站起来。

“你觉得我会成为一个好特工吗？”Harry问。

“为什么不呢？”Bond说，“一位睿智的女士曾经告诉我说，孤儿们是最好的特工【“orphans make the best agents”】。”

“好吧，我猜我们会在你完成任务之后见面。”他们冲着对方礼貌地点点头然后走向了相反的方向。

愚蠢的James Bond。一个麻瓜，去和Voldemort对抗？怎么可能。他会死掉，然后我就会对不起自己的良心。哈利想着，叹了口气，一边披上隐形衣，走向霍格沃茨。

“你完成了吗？”M问。

“是的。”

“你花的时间可真不短，那人同意了？”

“当然，传给我坐标，我今晚有个约会。”Bond说着切断了通讯。

————————————————————

两天后：

Harry Potter，Ronald Weasley以及Hermione Granger坐在大礼堂里面正在吃早餐，猫头鹰时间到了。

“哦，猫头鹰来了。”Ron说。Hermione付了钱后解下猫头鹰腿上的《预言家日报》。

“有任何我们知道的人死了么？”Harry问。

“是的。”Hermione震惊地回答到。

“谁？”

“自己看。”Hermione说着把报纸递给他。Harry看了头条之后差点晕倒——“名字都不能说的人”死于煤气爆炸！

He-who-must-not-be-named Killed in a gas explosion!

Harry慢慢地放下报纸然后走向大礼堂门口。

“你去哪儿？”Ron问。

“回寝室，”Harry说，“去收拾东西，我要离开霍格沃茨了。”

FIN


End file.
